A question of belonging
by Iris of Darkness2113
Summary: Cosette will not go out and play. Caesar comes to find out why. Short drabble based off my previous one shot drabble The Baby. R&R


**Once more, this is a one shot centered around The Baby. I haven't got the plot planned out, so I hope you guys like it for now. Takes place when Cosette is seven years old. Almost near **_**Battle **_**but not completely. Caesar's son, Cornelius II is in this too. Planet of the apes does not belong to me, neither does the name Cosette.**

"Cosette, why don't you go play with Cornelius? I'm sure you could use some time outside. Exercise will do you good."

"Father, I don't want to go outside. I'd rather play inside and be with you."

"Oh Cosette, you done this for almost a week now...Is something bothering you, dear?

Cosette had been staying inside with Caesar for a nearly a week now. She usually would leap at any chance to go play with her younger adoptive brother, but something seemed off with her as of late. No longer did Cosette want to go outside. She wished to stay indoors and be with Caesar more often. At first, Caesar suspected that Cosette was just getting clingy, as all children do with their parents, (biological or otherwise) even Cornelius had gone through this stage. But when Cosette refused to go outside and play for four days, Caesar suspected something else at hand.

"Cosette, come here a minute, darling." Caesar said gently. Cosette obeyed, climbed into his lap, and laid her head on his chest. "Now, what has been going on? You've always loved going outside and playing with Cornelius. Has he said anything to you?

"No..."

"Has he hurt you?"

"Never father!"

"Well, what's been troubling you to the point, where you no longer want to go outside? You know you can tell me anything. I'm not going to judge you or hurt you." Tears began to form in the corners of the little girls eyes, as she told her father why she did not want to play outside.

"There were some older gorillas that came up to Cornelius and me one day. They took our ball and started making fun of him and me. Father, they were really mean! They said I wasn't really yours and that I was adopted! Then the leader laughed and said, I was just a dirty human, and I'd never be one of them. One of them told me, I was unwanted! They said I could never belong!" That was when Cosette broke down, sobbing into Caesar's chest. He rubbed her back soothingly, shushing her gently all the while. "Ah, Cosette, do not worry about what they say. They are ignorant and are horribly offensive. You are loved and very much wanted. Don't cry little one, it'll be alright." Cosette raised her head to look at her father. "But... Isn't it true? Am I really not yours? Father, who do I belong to?!"

Caesar sighed heavily. He had hoped this would not come up until much later. "Cosette, little one, listen to me, you belong to _me. _You are _my daughter_, but...In a different way. Yes, you are a human, therefore not an ape or simian. You, my dear, are in fact adopted, but I had every reason in the world to take you in as my own. When you were just maybe about two weeks old, I found you with your, uh, dearly departed mother. She had passed on to the next life and you were still attached to a cradle like sling, covered by it. When I uncovered it, there you were, crying out for food, crying for your mother. I was not going to leave you there, so I took you back to where we are now and you have been here ever since. I honestly did not want to have this conversation with you, until you were at least fourteen, but apparently, it was not to be. So to answer your question, yes Cosette, you are adopted, but this does not lessen ny love for you. In my eyes, you are my daughter, nothing less. Just because you are a human, does not mean, you do not belong. Because you are with me, you belong. As far as I, your brother, and mother are concerned, you have been one of us, since the day I found you and brought you home. Is that clear?" Cosette smiled and nodded. She gave Caesar a hug and he placed her on the floor. "I love you Father!" She said, with a smile. He smiled back. "I love you too, Cosette." Just then, Cornelius burst through the door. "Cosette, _please _come out and play! My friends and I are going to go play a game, come with me!" Cosette cast an unsure glance at Caesar. Caesar gave her a reassuring smile. "Go. Go out and play with your brother. Everything will be alright. I promise." Cosette nodded and went with Cornelius. She knew everything would be alright.


End file.
